Newest Member
by Max7
Summary: Fang is finally about to admit his feelings for Max. But she tells him to wait. They're about to save the world. but what happenes when they go inside the School and they find the experiment made for Max? How will Fang react? rated K for language
1. Prologue

_You are the great Maximum Ride._

I took another deep breath. I could do this, right? It's what I was made for. Saving the world.

I gave myself a little mini-pep talk.

Her we were, me and my amazing flock, at the last and final standing Itex. I was so close…we were so close.

"Max," Fang whispered. "I have to talk to you."  
"Can it wait?" I pleaded. "We're right here!"  
"This is important!" he insisted.

"Fang, please can it wait?" I asked one last time.

He sighed. "Fine."  
I looked back towards the building. "Are you guys ready?"  
"Ready!" Nudge exclaimed.

"All set!" Angel informed me.

"Let's blow this sucker up!" Iggy and Gazzy exclaimed in unison.

I grinned. "Let's make sure it's clear of experiments first," I suggested. They all nodded, and we silently ran to the back of the building.

I was fourteen years old, and I was about to save the world.

"Over here!" Angel called. We all looked at her, and she was pointing to an air vent. I nodded, and everyone started climbing through.

I was pumped. Adrenaline was rushing through me, and I was ready for anything.

I didn't even realize when we were there.

"Max, quit dreaming about Fang and come on!" Iggy hissed.

I scowled and rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I climbed out of the air vent, and we all followed Angel. She knew where to go to look for them.

We walked into the Experiment Holding Room. I know that's what it was because that's what was on the door.

I scanned the room, and I saw nothing. No cages. Nothing.

Then, something caught my eye in the farthest corner. There _was_ a cage. I ran over to it, and I focused on whatever was inside.

It was a guy. He had blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was really hot. He looked up at me, and I smiled slightly.

"We're here to get you out of here," I explained softly.

He smiled. "I figured someone as pretty as you couldn't work for this horrible place." I smiled and I unhitched the cage door.

"So, what did they do to you?" I asked gently.

"They gave me wings," he said simply. "They're a dark gray color."  
I smiled. "Well, come with us. We're getting you out."  
"Thanks," he said quietly. I nodded, and I turned to face the Flock.

Everyone was just staring at him. Fang looked…evil. He looked like he did when he was fighting Ari.

"Let's go," I said nervously.


	2. Hatred

I kissed him eagerly

I kissed him eagerly. "What are you doing?"  
He grinned. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"  
"Well, I don't know what it looks, but it _sounds_ like you two are playing tonsil hockey _again_," Iggy said as he walked into my room.

I looked at Ross and smiled. "I guess so." He winked at me, and I hugged up closer to him.

Okay, so, let's make something clear. Ross was made to be my mate. No joke. He's a year younger than me, but still. He's sweet, funny, and I love him to death.

He's been a member of the Flock since not long after we broke him out. Fang was the only one who didn't say anything.

But, then again, it is Fang.

Ross stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on Max," he said softly. He stood me up, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I love you."  
I smiled. "I love you too."  
Or did I? I know for a 100 fact I like him like him, but love him? Not positive.

I do know who I do love. But I can't have him. If something happens and our friendship gets screwed up, my life's over. I still needed my other half, my right wing. A bird can't fly with just one wing.

We walked into the living room, and I sat by Fang on the couch.

Fang grinned. "You do realize Max that's the forth time this week someone's caught you two making-out?"

"So?" I said while shrugging.

Fang looked over at me. "It's only Sunday." He grinned, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Yeah. I definitely still loved him.

My cheeks started heating up when I realized how I was acting. "Oh. Sorry. Maybe if people would _knock_—" Ross and Fang both burst out laughing.

"People knock?" Ross said before laughing again.  
"Here? Max, now that's a good one," Fang went on.

It was nice to have my boyfriend and best friend getting along.

Fang's POV

I despise Ross with an extreme passion. I mean, he's a cool guy, but I finally get the courage to tell Max I love her, and then he comes along before I get to.

He needs to die. Or at least find someone else.

Yeah. If he leaves _my_ Max alone, then, I'll be friends.

Until then, it's on.

Ross's POV

I despise Fang with an extreme passion. I mean, he's a cool guy, but he's always around Nudge. I mean, I like Max, but I think I _love_ Nudge. Is that wrong?  
Fang needs to die. Or at least stay away from her.

Yeah. If he leaves Nudge alone, then, I'll be friends.

Until then, it's on.


	3. Gone

Still Ross's POV

Still Ross's POV  
Is it wrong to use Max? I mean, yeah, I like her. I won't lie, but is it wrong to make her _think_ I love her?  
Well, duh. I'm so stupid. Maybe I should tell her the truth.

Max's POV  
I was laying on my bed listening to my Avril Lavigne CD, when I heard a sound I was hoping I'd never hear again.

That same old droning noise.

Ross ran into my room, and he quickly turned off my stereo. "Max!"  
"I know," I said as I scrambled out of bed. I ran into the living room where everyone else was, and they looked panicked.

"Outside!" I ordered. "It has more room!"

We all ran through the doors, and I saw thousands. I had never seen so many Flyboys in my life.

"Shit!" Ross exclaimed. "It's the newer versions they were working on when I was there."  
"How do you beat them?" Fang asked loudly.

"You can't! They're indestructible. They tried blowing them up, shooting them, everything! Nothing works!" he informed us.  
"We have to get out of here!" I said frantically. "U N—"

Angel screamed an ear piercing scream, and I knew then…we were doomed.

Everyone took off anyways. Except, me, Angel, and Fang. An eraser had her held tightly and we were both glaring at it.

"Let. Her. Go!" I hissed through my teeth.

Fang was completely silent. You could feel the vibes coming from him. They were _you are so toast_ vibes.

I blinked, and that was enough time for Fang to run after the new Flyboy and punch him in the face. It just broke his hand.

"Ross, get them out of here, now!" I ordered. He looked really sad but warily nodded. He knew what had to be done.

I turned my head back to Angel, and she ran towards me. I nodded to Fang and the three of us took off.

I saw Ross and the rest of the Flock in the distance, and we flew as fast as we could to them.

"Where's Fang?" Ross asked nervously.

"He's right he—" I turned and saw nothing. No one was there. "Ha, ha, really funny Fang. This is not a time for you to be invisible. Seriously, show yourself."  
Nothing.

We waited.

But there was nothing.

"Get out of here. As far away as you can," I said firmly and darkly. Everyone nodded. They knew if they argued now, they were dead. "Go to you-know-where's." Mom's.

Everyone nodded and flew off. I just turned back around, and I flew towards where we had been.

I got there in hopes I would either save Fang or die trying, but no one was there. I saw black feathers, and a lot of blood.

Oh God.

He can't be dead.

They say when you lose the person you honestly and truly love, the world feels different. Like you can _feel_ a difference.

Nothing was different.

I knew now, Fang was alive. Now, I just had to find him.

I flew as fast as I could towards my awaiting flock, and when I caught up with them, I stopped them.  
"We can't go to Mom's!" I said firmly. "That's where they'll go next. We can't!"  
"But Ella!" Iggy protested. "I miss her! And you said we would see her soon!"  
"Iggy, I know you love her, but it puts us and her in danger," I said gently. "You don't want that, do you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "But we have to get them away," he said softly.

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. I called Ella.

"Hello?" she said, her voice breaking.

"Ella, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Mom…they…got…her…and…and," she stuttered.  
"And what?"

"They killed her. She told me to get away from there, so she gave me her SUV keys and told me to drive," she explained. "I heard her scream and then there was a gunshot. Then I did what she said. I knew I couldn't save her."  
"Where are you?" I asked firmly.  
"I'm in Vegas," she choked. "Please Max."  
"We'll be right there," I said. "Now, Ella, I'm going to hang up. Bye."  
"Bye," she whispered.

"We're going to Vegas," I said quietly. "Ella has to join the Flock. I know she doesn't have wings, but still. She has to."  
Iggy looked happy and sad. "Why?"  
"Mom's dead," I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks. "They came after them!"  
Ross pulled me into a hug. "It's okay Max."

I shook my head. "We have to bring my non-winged sister with us, and we have to find Fang!" I exclaimed. "How could it be okay?"  
He sighed. "I don't know," he said honestly.

Fang's POV  
Mental note: when you're being taken away by Flyboys, don't fight back. Let them take you.

Here I was, in a teeny tiny dog crate, a knife wound in my stomach, and I hadn't seen my Flock in days.

I hope Ross is taking care of them. He better be.

But I knew he was. All along I knew one day he would replace me. Everyone would forget about me. Especially Max.

The one I _didn't_ want to forget me. She did.

I knew then I was going to die here. They weren't coming for me. I guess I'll have to get out myself.


	4. Leaving

I kicked open the cage door. I was breaking out of this place.

Who knew it would be that easy? Not me.

I ran towards the door, and the next thing I saw made me freeze.

There was a PIG with WINGS!!

"I'll have to tell Max," I muttered to myself. I ran out the door, and I popped my wings out.

Freedom. Now, I just have to find the Flock. No emotions, no attitude, no getting mad about them not even attempting to find me.

Forget about it. You're not important.

I mean, think about it. All I was, was the kid with wings. I mean, that is pretty amazing, but in the Flock, it makes me the least important.

Okay, so I can turn invisible, but I have to be motionless.

What good is that?

None. I was unimportant.

I heard something behind me, so I looked over my shoulder.

There was a baby pig flying behind me. It looked confused.

I grinned. Max was going to love this.

Max's POV

Okay, being on a beach isn't fun. I mean, it is, but not when you've had as many bad experiences as I have on a beach, or the love of your life is missing!

So what does a girl do?  
I pretend to enjoy myself, for the others.

Ross looked off. I sighed. I had to talk to him eventually.

"Hey," I said softly.

"I have to talk to you," we said in unison.

"You should probably go first," I said nervously.

"It's about us," he admitted. "You go first."  
"I think we should just be friends," I said quickly. "Ross, you're really sweet, and I like you, but I love Fang. I always have. I'm so sorry."  
He smiled. "That's what I was going to say. Except instead of Fang, it's Nudge. And, I've only loved her for a few months."  
I hugged him. "Friends?"  
"Friends," he agreed.

Fang's POV  
Yeah. They all missed me so much. They're on a beach, having fun, and Max is hugging her fucking retarded boyfriend!  
I can't do this anymore.  
I landed and I glared at them.  
"Fang!" Max exclaimed. She pulled back from Ross and ran towards me. "I have to—"

"I'm leaving the Flock," I said through gritted teeth.

"Wh…what?" she choked. "You can't!"  
"Actually, I can," I corrected.

Anger was boiling inside of me. I couldn't just let this go on and pretend they like me. It's pretty damn obvious I had been replaced, and no one cared anymore.

"Ross hasn't replaced you!" Angel shrieked. "We all care about you!"  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving."

Max slowly shook her head. "Please don't go," she whispered, her voice cracking.

It hurts when she pretends she cares.

Angel glared at me. _Maybe because you know she does,_ she suggested mentally.

I scowled. "I just thought you guys should know, not that you care," I said while shrugging.

"What is wrong with you?" Iggy asked coldly. "You're being an ass hole!"  
"Fang, no!" Nudge pleaded. "Who else can I talk to about how much I love Ross—?" she covered her mouth, and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Looks like you don't need anyone," I said.

I started running.

"I love you!" I heard Max shout. "Please!"


End file.
